A forgotten young Witch
by Sakuragirl93
Summary: This is about a young girl named Sophia, who doesn't know anything about her past. What is her family hiding from her?
1. A Big Shock

Sophia's just a normal, regular merperson who only knows other merpeople. Today is her 11th birthday and is really excited to finally be a big kid. "Wow sis. I can't believe you're 11 years old already", says Leo. "It seems like it was just yesterday that we held you in our arms", says her mother almost crying." "Yeah...it's unbelievable", the young merperson smiles widely. "Hey I wanna tak you up to the surface and show you something when it gets dark out." "Okay then." "I think you'd like it." "I'm sure I will." (Leo takes his mother in a private area for just the two of them) "Mom...I need to talk to you." "What is it dear?" "Well...Sophia's 11 now and that when all witches and wizards are taken into hogwarts", says the worried boy. "They can't just take Sophia away from us...she's one of us now. She's my baby...she's not a witch...she's-" "Yes she is...she's half witch thanks to us", Leo cuts off his mother. She starts crying, "They just can't...they can't! They can't do this to us! She's just a little girl. It's too dangerous for her to be a witch! I don't know what I'd do without her." "I know mom...I know. But she was born to be a witch...a human witch." "I'd miss her so much. She's never been past the sea. She'd be a small fish in a big sea. She wouldn't know the first thing to do in the human world." "Yeah I know. It's getting late and I promised Sophia I would take her up to the surface tonight." "Alright dear." Leo says while they both go up to the surface, "See that star? You can make a wish on it." "Really?" "Yeah." "Hmm...don't know what to wish for, there's nothing I could ask for really." "You've always wanted to meet a human...haven't you?" "Well yeah, but I don't think I will anytime soon." Sophia closed her eyes and wishes to see an actual human and a letter appears in her hand." Leo looks at it suspiciously, "Woah. How did you do that Sophia?" She opens her eyes back up, "I didn't do anything. I made the wish you told me to." "Well...read it." She opens it up:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Sophia is shocked by what the letter says, "Is this some sort of joke? I'm no wizard. I'm a merperson." Leo looks at the letter in disbelief, "You're not really a merperson." "What? Then why do I have gills and fins? Please tell me you're joking." "I'm not your real brother", he sighs looking at the letter again, " Our family took you in because we knew something bad would happen to you if you stayed with your birth parents. We only wanted to protect you. We didn't know what the danger was, but we knew you wouldn't survive it...and we were right...your parents are dead and have been for a while now...right after you were born. You somehow adapted to the water and became half merperson. You are a witch Sophia." "I can't believe this...after all these years you didn't even give me the slightest clue about what I was. Why would you do that?" "We knew that you would leave out of the water if you knew and you probably wouldn't be here today...being a wizard is scary business...sometimes." Sophia gets out of the water for the first time and starts transforming into a human. She looks at her legs saying, "So...this is me? The real me?" "Yes...you're a witch...you were always one, but as soon as you get back into the water, you will turn back into one of us." "What do I do now?" "Just wait for Hagrid to come. He'll be coming very soon." (20 minutes later a half giant walks toward the sea) Hagrid looks at Sophia, "Hello there...you must be Sophia Potter." "Potter...so that's my real last name?" "Yes it is." "And I'm a witch?" "Yes you are. Those merpeople were only trying to protect you. Now lets go...we have a train to catch." She looks at Leo, "I guess this is goodbye Leo. Isn't it?" "No...of course not. Remember you can change back into one of us whenever you get back in water. You can visit us whenever you'd like. But I'll miss you a lot whenever you aren't here." Hugs her brother, "I'll miss you too Leo." Hagrid looks at Leo, "It was nice meeting you, but if you don't mind we have a train to catch to hogwarts." "I understand...see ya Sophia." "See ya. And tell mom that she will always be my mom...even if she isn't my real mother and that I'll miss her. I will definitely come visit whenever I can." "I know you will Sophia...just be careful in the wizarding wolrd. It's very dangerous. Evil things happen in that world...even us merpeople know about he-who-muct-not-be-names." "He-who-must-not-be-named? What is his name?" "We don't speak of his name...it's just like saying a curse." Hagrid wispers the name in her ear, "Voldemort." "His name is Voldemort?" Both Hagrid and Leo shush her. Leo says angrily, "I told you...don't speak his name!" "Oh...sorry. I mean it's just a name." "It's not just a name...he killed lots of people...he's nothing but pure evil...nothing good is from him...now lets go." "Okay Hagrid.""Bye little sister! Hope to see you soon!" "See ya soon", she says waving back at him.


	2. New Friends

(They arrive at Diagon Alley)  
Sophia looks in wonder, "What is this place?" "Diagon Alley," Hagrid says with certainty. "Wow...what is Diagon Alley?" "It's a place for witches and wizards to buy things for school." "So what is this whole wizarding school about? I've never heard of hogwarts." "It's a place for young witches and wizards to practice their magic skills and things like that." "Wow...I've never seen humans before." Hagrid smiles, "You haven't?" "Nope...I haven't." "Alright then...lets go buy you a wand." "Alright." (They go into Ollivander's shop) Ollivander looks at Sophia instinctively, "Why hello there. What is your name my dear?" "S-Sophia...Potter? Sir." "Potter eh? Are you one of THE Potters." Looks at him with confusion, "What do you mean?" He looks at her with confused eyes, "Nevermind dear...try this wand." She tries it and it work perfectly. "Wow...I don't ever get it right the first time." "R-really?" "No...you must be someone special...you're not human...are you girl?" "Well...I was born human." "Oh...I see...well I better let you go and get the rest of your things Sophia. Bye." "Bye." "What does he mean by THE Potters?" Hagrid looks down at her, "You'll learn soon enough." She sighs puttin her head down. (20 minutes later she runs into a boy with white blonde hair slicked back with cold blue eyes.) Sophia gets right back up apologizing, "S-sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention." Looks down at Sophia angrily, "Well maybe you should pay more attention," wipes off his robe. "You don't have to be so rude." "Oh? Are you gonna cry to your mommy now? You reak of first year." Looks up at him with angry eyes, "My mother's dead. Are all humans as foul as you?" "Reality check...you're human too." Thinks for a minute and realized what she said was a mistake, "You're right...I am human." "And you reak of half blood too. I don't know why I am talking to you." "Well why are you?" "Because you keep talking to me...I'm Draco Malfoy. And you are?" "Sophia...Potter." "Potter? Don't tell me you're related to that git" "I don't know who you're talking about." "Harry Potter," he says disgusted, "he thinks he's all that because he's the boy who lived." "Sorry...I don't know who that is." "Where have you been for the past 11 years? Under the sea or something?" "Maybe." He laughs a little, "You know what Potter, you're alright. I can help you out if you'd like." Hagrid finally speaks, "No thanks Malfoy, we need to be getting the rest of her stuff and heading out to platform 9 and 3 quarters." "Fine then...I'll see you on the train." (They go and get the rest of her things for school and head to platform 9 and 3 quarters)(Sophia arrives on the train and takes a seat while a boy with a scar and glasses with a read-head and a girl) Harry is the first to speak, "Hello. Do you mind if we sit here?" Looks up at Harry, "No I don't mind." The three take a seat. "I'm Harry Potter. I know this is kind of weird to ask but have you seen a lost girl who's last name is Potter and has been raised by merpeople? I got a message from Dumbledore saying that I have to help her out and that she's my long lost sister." "I'm Sophia Potter and have been raised by merpeople and found out that I was a witch not too long ago." Harry gets a surprised look on his face, "Oh...wow. That wasn't too hard. Nice to finally meet my little sister after 12 years." "Yeah. Nice to meet all of you." "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley. It's nice to have a new friend." "I hope you're in gryffindor like us," says Ron. "What's gryffindor?" "It's one of the houses at hogwarts." Hermione steps in, "There are four houses at hogwarts: gryffindor, hufflepuff, ravenclaw, and slytherin. They'll explain more about it when we get there." (30 minutes later they arrive at hogwarts) "Wow. It's breath-taking." "Yeah...hogwarts does that to you." (All four of them walk into the entrance hall while Sophia goes with the rest of the first years into the Great Hall) "Welcome to hogwarts first years. As you can see this is the sorting hat that will put you in a house. Now I will call you guys out one-by-one and the hat will put you in a house," Professor Mcgonagall says excited. "Alright...Sophia Potter." Sophia walks up and sits on the stool and the hat is placed on her head. "Hmm...another Potter? You're not like any witch or wizard I've ever sorted. Indeed...this is hard. Alright then I've made my decision...gryffindor!" Sophia sits with gryffindor. "Hi there. Congradulations on making it to gryffindor. I'm Fred and this is George...we're twins...and Ron's brothers. Wow I can't believe you're Harry's sister. He never told us anything about you until this year." "Nice to meet you guys...he didn't know about me until this year." "Oh I see." Dumbledore gets everyone's attention, "Alright young witches and wizards...time to go to your common rooms. Just follow the prefects."


	3. Budding Love?

"Wow", the young girl says in wonder. (They arrive up at the 7th floor and they spot a portrait of a fat lady) "Password?" Sophia and the other first years look at it with amazement. Percy says, "You'll need a password to get into the Gryffindor common room. The password changes every year. This year's password is mermaid magic." (They all go into the common room) "Sis…I'm gonna turn in okay?" "Alright Harry. I might look around here some more…and maybe visit my other family." (He gives her his invisibility cloak) She smiles, "Thanks." "Don't wanna be getting caught on your first day of Hogwarts." "Yeah…right." (She gets under the cloak and avoids a whole lot of prefects and arrives at the water) She whispers, "Leo." "Sophia," questions the merman, "Sophia!" "Shh…I'm not supposed to be out here at night. It's against the rules." "Oh…sorry about that…so how are you? What's it like being a witch?"

"It's pretty cool. Hogwarts is an amazing place. I was placed in a house named Gryffindor."

(Sophia talks to him about a half an hour and the queen of the ocean pops up and Malfoy notices and hides behind a bush)

Thinking to himself, "Real merpeople. Wow. What is Sophia doing with them?"

"Hi mom," she says smiling at the queen. "Hi sweetie. We miss you down here."

"Mom?"

"What was that? A human?" Sophia looks behind her, "incendio" (The bush burns down and Draco is exposed. "Draco? What are you doing here?"

"Thought your mother was dead. What's going on here?"

"Well…my real mother's dead. You were right Draco…I am related to Harry…he's my brother. These nice people…merpeople took me in because they knew I wouldn't survive another night."

"So you're half mermaid?"

"Yes…Draco. I am."

"And you're not even supposed to be out here."

"Well neither are you…you're not a prefect."

"I like your style Potter," as he looks over to see a prefect coming, "We need to go. There's a prefect coming."

"See you later Leo…mom. I love you guys." "We love you too." (Malfoy takes her hand and they hide somewhere)

"You come out here at night often…don't you?"

"Yes…to look for others and get them in trouble."

"Well why?"

"I don't know…it's my nature. My parents just raised me that way."

"Well they sure didn't raise you right."

He sighs, "I guess…lets go back inside."

"Okay."

(They head back inside and Sophia puts them both under the cloak) "Thank you," the little blonde says as if he's embarrassed to say those words. "No problem. Now…where is your common room?" "In the dungeons." "Eww that's where Snape is." "Don't hate…he's a good teacher…just misunderstood." "Oh…I see…well we're here. I guess I'll see you later." "Yeah…later." (He goes back into the common room and Sophia heads back to her common room and goes to sleep)

*Sophia's third year of Hogwarts comes to a start and the triwizard tournament is at hand. Her brother gets nominated as the fourth even though there are only supposed to be three. Somebody has put his name in the cup…hmm…weird. Sophia was visiting her family back in the ocean while they were talking about the Yule Ball*

"Hey Soph…are you going to the dance?"

"Umm…what dance?"

"It's a dance they hold every triwizard tournament for us. It'll be really fun. You must have missed the meeting…it's called the Yule Ball."

"That sounds like a lot of fun," she smiles.

"Great. Maybe we can go pick out dresses later or something."

"Okay that sounds great."

"Yeah…it'll be a girl's night out. Luna, Angelina, and Hannah are all coming with us."

"Okay cool."

"The last of our classes end at 3:00 today so umm…lets meet at the Great Hall around that time."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Sweet….thinking of any guy to take you to the dance," she says excited.

She blushes, "Well I just found out about the dance."

"It'll be easy for you to get a date…you're so pretty."

"Thanks and you are too."

"Alright…I have to go to transfigurations now. You should be heading to potions right?"

"Y-yeah."

(3:00 comes up and they all meet up at the Great Hall.) "Where's Luna," questions Sophia. "Feeding thestrals. She'll be here in a few minutes." "Oh okay." (5 minutes later Luna shows up at the table) "Hey Luna." Oh hello Sophia. Sorry I took so long to get here. The thestrals were really hungry." "That's okay Luna…lets go then." (Malfoy comes up to their table) "What do you want Malfoy?" Looks at Hermione startled, "Nothing Granger," he says as he leaves the table. Thinking to himself, "Maybe it'll be a good idea to ask her alone. I can't just go up to a whole group of them and ask her. That's just too plain embarrassing."

"What do you think that was about?"

"Probably nothing…probably wanted to insult us or something."

"Yeah…probably," she says as she looks over at Draco with a disappointing look.

"What's wrong Soph," she asks even when she already knows the answer, "you like Draco…don't you?"

"Definitely not…he's a jerk. I'm not into jerks."

Completely disregarding the statement, "Do you know how weird that would look…a Gryffindor and a slytherin going to the Yule Ball…together? That would definitely turn heads."

"Didn't you hear me? I don't like him…at all."

"Alright then…lets go shopping for dresses."

(They all go shopping for dresses and they all find one that suits them well)

"Well that was successful day," Hermione says smiling to them all.

"Yup."

(Hermione spots Harry and grabs him telling him to watch out for his sister)

"Okay okay. What is she doing?"

"She's not doing anything. I think Malfoy's trying to ask her to the ball. Of all the guys she could pick…it's has to be Malfoy. Why can't she go with another guy? Like one in Gryffindor?"

"What? She can't go with Malfoy! What the bloody hell is wrong with her?"

"I don't know."

(Harry sees Draco walking up to Sophia)

He smiles at her, "Hey"

She looks down not looking him in the eye, "Umm hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Well I'm not really supposed to be talking to you."

"Because I'm a bad boy right? AND a slytherin," he starts to say angrily.

"Well yeah."

"Come on Sophia. Go to the ball with me. I never felt this way about anyone before…and it scares me," as he tries to take her hand but fails to, "So it's going to be like that? Fine then. If you don't want to go with me then that's fine with me."

"It's not that I don't want to go with you…I just need some time. I-I have to go now," she says as she leaves him.

(Harry walks up to Draco)

"You stay away from my sister. Okay?"

"Why should I? I like her so why shouldn't I be happy."

"Because you'll hurt her…I know you will."

"I would never hurt her Potter."

"J-just stay away from her!"

"You're not the boss of me. My father will hear about this."

"About how I stood up for my sister? And how you in love with a gryffindor student…a half blood?"

"Details don't have to be known to my father."

"I hate you.," he says in a hateful tone.

"Get over yourself Potter,"

(They have their wands out about to duel and Sophia sees them about to duel)

"Stop it this instance you two!"

"But Soph…he's going to hurt you. I can't bear to see my sister hurt."

"I have even made my decision to go with him yet! You are jumping the gun way too quick! Stop it now!" (They both put their wands away in embarrassment and both apologize)

"Now…lets stay civil with each other okay?"

"Yes ma'am," they both say in annoyance.

"Good. Malfoy…I'll only go with you if you don't act like a slytherin."

"That's going to be hard, but I'm willing to try."

"Alright then," she says smiling.

(Sophia leaves them to think and heads to the common room)

*The day of the Yule Ball*

"Are you excited about the dance today?"

"Definitely…what I'm not excited for is double potions today. Ugghh!"

"Hehe I know right? That's tough."

"Well…I guess I should go now."

"Alright…see ya at the ball then."

"Yup."

(All classes finish and the Yule ball is happening right now and she spots Malfoy sitting on a chair)

"Hi."

"Hi."

(She sits down next to him)

"This is fun," she says smiling at him.

"Umm…would you like to dance," Malfoy asks blushing.

"Sure," she answers returning the blush.

(He gets up and takes her hand to dance)

"I have two left feet so be careful," says Sophia giggling.

"He smiles, "That's okay. I'll guide you."

"Wow…you're a good teacher."

"I guess I am. You're a fast learner."

"Thanks."

Thinks for a minute, "I-I-I want to give you something," he says as he takes out a necklace.

"It's beautiful."

I want to give it to you…it was my grandmother's necklace."

"I-I can't take that."

"Oh? Is it because it's my grandmother's?"

"Kinda."

"Come one. Please?"

She thinks for a minute, "Okay," as Malfoy hands her the necklace.

"You know what this means right?"

"Maybe."

He kisses her on the lips/

(Harry spots his sister and Malfoy kissing and gets angry)

"Harry…what's wrong?"

"Malfoy's kissing my sister. You know how you felt when Dean and Ginny were dating…that's how I feel."

"She's kissing Malfoy…if I saw Ginny and Malfoy together I'd kill him."

"He's dead meat. I can't believe she's kissing him."

"So…wanna be my girl?"

"Yes," she says blushing.

"I'm glad…people will be staring…I hope you's be okay with that. A slytherin and a Gryffindor together? That'll look weird," he says smirking at her.

"I'm a big girl…I think I'll be okay," she says kissing him.


	4. New enemy?

"Hey um lets go somewhere else. It's a little too loud for me."

"Yeah it is pretty loud in here."

Malfoy takes her hand and they go outside. Sophia notices a dark figure behind them and whispers to him, "What's behind us?"

"What do you mean, Sophia?"

"Look," she says pointing at the dark figure.

Draco looks back and looks in terror, "its V-Voldemort," quickly takes her hand as they run, "I'm not supposed to be with you."

"What do you mean? Does Voldemort have some sort of beef with me?"

"That's one reason I can't be with you…and you are a…half-blood."

They hide behind a tree in the forbidden forest.

"Look Sophia, you have to go and get out of here. Please."

"I can't leave you out here with my brother's enemy. He could kill you."

He looks down saying, "He's not going to hurt me."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Well…my father works for the dark lord. He wants to make me a death eater."

"You obviously said no right?"

"Before I met you no, but now I regret that," as he shows Sophia the dark mark on his arm, "I am the one who's supposed to kill you so Harry will be vulnerable."

The young girl is at the verge of tears, "Malfoy."

"That was before I fell in love with you, but I don't know how to get out of it. You have to go."

"You were going to kill me? I never did anything to you."

"I wasn't even thinking about killing you. I don't even like injuring people," the blonde says trying to console Sophia, "I love you too much and you have to go. I sense his presence."

"I do too, but I can't leave you."

Voldemort points the wand at Sophia and then Draco.

"Please don't hurt him…kill me."

"Well Draco's been a very bad boy and he needs to be punished. Partly because he helped you…a half-blood, but it would be nice if I killed you; you would make a nice little inferi. You are such a powerful witch; I do not think anything could stop you."

"Don't scare her like that!"

"Malfoy? You dare speak to me like that?"

He points the wand still at Sophia.

"I could just kill your beautiful girlfriend so you have nothing to fight for against me."

"I would since you would have killed her. I would have a lot against you."

"True, but she would really make a great inferi."

"Go ahead…kill me."

"See Draco, she is alright with dying. You should let it go. Avadakadavra!"

Draco gets in front of the curse protecting Sophia, but killing him. Voldemort looks a little shaken.

"Shame…he would have made a great death eater."

Sophia's terrified eyes turn into great rage, "You killed him! You are dead to me!"

"What's a little half-blood going to do," he questions and disappears into smoke.

She starts shaking violently as tears well up into her eyes while she is holding Malfoy.

"You didn't have to protect me! You could have just let him kill me, Draco," she says screaming in agony.

The trio goes out looking for Sophia and they see her in the forbidden forest crying.

"Sophia?"

"Harry! Draco's dead! Voldemort killed him will he was protecting me," her voice almost lost for words, "I can't believe he's that cold-hearted."

"H-he protected you?"

"Yes he's not as bad as you thought he was."

"I know that now. Oh Malfoy."

Harry goes out of his way to carry the young blonde into the dance while people are staring, crying, and chatting about it. He puts him on the table and calls everyone for attention.

"Draco Malfoy has been killed by Voldemort while he was protecting my sister and it will only be right for me to show him some respect. He didn't have to protect my sister, but he did. I vow on his grave that I will kill Voldemort even if it means killing me."

Sophia's still crying with her hands over his heart and tears landing on him. A blue light expels from her hands.

"W-what's going on," she says as the blue light disappears.

Draco's eyes open up, "Sophia," he says smiling at her.

Everyone looks at Sophia in surprise.

"Draco? You're alive," she says smiling, "You're alive!"

"And why am I on this table? And why is everyone staring at you? What happened?"

"Harry brought you in…you died and somehow came back to life."

"From now on I don't mind you dating my sister. You saved her life. You deserve her."

He warms up a little inside, "Thanks a lot Harry," he says as he holds out his hand to Harry. This time he took his hand and took him off the table.

"Sophia, you were the one that brought him back."

"Sophia, you saved me," he asked smiling.

"I don't know. I-I"

"You did save him sis. Don't be modest."

"I still would be dead if it wasn't for you."

Sophia hugs him, "I was so scared you were gone forever."

Professor McGonagall looks at Sophia surprised, "My dear, how did you do that? It's impossible for a wizard...even us mature wizards to bring anyone back to life."

"I-I don't know. I didn't even know what that blue light was."

"She's half mermaid," Draco states proudly, "I have been researching about mermaids lately; they have a special power where they can bring someone they love back to life."

All the people in the castle exclaim in surprise about Sophia being half mermaid.

"You know more about me than I know myself Draco," she says looking at him in awe.

"That's what boyfriends are for," he smirks.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you Sophia Potter," he says as he kisses her.


End file.
